Ena
by Cireng HD
Summary: Tetsurou entah kenapa doyan saja mencari variasi merah lain dari Karma. [KuroKaru. Untuk #SariRoti #Korolympic]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Haikyuu!** by **Furudate Haruichi**

Untuk event sari roti periode januari

 **Kuroo** Tetsurou / Karma **Akabane**

Um... ini sangat nggak sehat(?). Pokoknya segala macam warning ditempel _and I own nothing but story_

* * *

" _AHCQ!_ "

Terlonjak berkat saraf jari yang mendadak menjerit, Karma menggigit bibir guna menahan ringisannya yang lebih mirip kucing terjepit. Alis mengkerut dan sepasang tembaga kebanggaannya menyipit.

Ada likuid kental sewangi anyir besi merembes deras dari balik kulit jari, dan Karma agaknya merutuk karena tiga jari kanan yang paling penting semuanya terluka dan ia terancam mengalami kesulitan menulis catatannya nanti.

Yang menjadi persoalan sebenarnya bukanlah bekas sayatan biasa yang merobek daging ketiga jarinya. Ha, seorang Akabane Karma, menangis karena jari terluka? Lebih baik ia kena ebola. Bahkan jika bukan bagi seorang Karma sekalipun, jari berdarah tidak pantas disebut perkara.

Tetapi lain cerita kalau cara penanganan yang didapatnya begitu gila.

Visi Karma bertemu dengan seulas cengir sensual dari pemuda yang lebih tua. Karma yang duduk dipangkuannya kembali menjerit tertahan ketika Tetsurou kembali berulah.

"K-Kuroo-san—ah! Lukanya jangan dipencet-pencet gitu! Darahku keluar semua!"

"Tahan sedikit."

Karma berdecak, "Henti—ngh! Darahku banjir, Kuroo-san!"

Tetsurou menulikan telinga, jemari panjangnya terus menekan-nekan luka di jari telunjuk dan tengah Karma. Darah segarnya menetes, tumpah dan mengalir sampai jari Tetsurou ikut ternoda. Tetsurou beralih memijat ibu jari Karma, terus memaksa keluar cairan merah Karma hingga sel-selnya mulai bekerja untuk menutup luka. Hal yang sama juga terus dilakukan di kedua jari berikutnya.

Karma hanya bisa menggigit kerah kemeja.

Tetsurou memberi pijatan terakhir yang masih sama kerasnya, memastikan lukanya benar-benar mulai menutup dan aliran darah berhenti sepenuhnya, dan hanya menyisakan merah di jemari kedua pemuda.

Tetsurou nyengir lebar, puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Karma mengerucutkan bibir, "Pertolongan pertamamu buruk sekali."

" _Oya_? Memang tadi yang minta diobati dengan manjanya siapa, ya?"

Karma mengerang dengan nada merajuk, "Ini kan salah Kuroo-san. Sudah sepatutnya aku minta pertanggungjawaban."

Mendadak memori lima belas menit yang lalu kembali terputar dalam benak Tetsurou, ketika Tetsurou tidak sengaja menggunting jemari Karma yang awalnya ia pikir _casing_ sosis saking lembutnya.

Bibir Tetsurou kemudian mengukir senyum tampan. Pergelangan tangan Karma digenggam, dibawa ke depan wajah, lalu ada seringai mesum terpampang.

Karma meneguk ludah, tapi ia tidak takut. Karma menolak untuk takut.

"Mau apa kau, jambul ayam?"

"Melanjutkan pertolongan pertamaku yang buruk."

Karma tidak diberi kesempatan membalas ketika lidah Tetsurou menyapa jemarinya. Benda lunak dan basah bergerak dari pangkal telunjuk Karma hingga ke ujungnya, menjilati bagian yang luka, lalu kembali membasahi bekas darahnya, menghisap kemudian menelan.

Karma hanya mampu membuang muka, menyembunyikan semu merah yang menjalar hingga telinga. Ringisan tertahan beberapa kali lolos dari mulutnya.

Aktifitas Tetsurou terus berepetisi di satu jari, dilakukan dengan serius bonus tampang seksi. Satu jari bersih, Tetsurou hendak berlanjut ke jari berikutnya sebelum diinterupsi Karma.

"Ngg, Kuroo-san?"

"Hmm."

"Kau menjijikkan."

Tetsurou hanya tertawa dalam dengusan, dalam hati gemas dengan suara bergetar yang masih mampu melayangkan hinaan, dibonuskan dengan wajah merona yang tak mampu disembunyikan.

Lidah Tetsurou berpindah menjilati jempol Karma, menyilang diikuti hisapan, turun hingga areal punggung tangan dan membasahi darah dengan saliva, menghisap dan kembali menelan. Hal yang sama terus dilakukan hingga 'bersih' seluruhnya. Karma lupa sudah berapa kali mulutnya meloloskan erangan yang sangat tidak jantan. Terkutuklah Kuroo Tetsurou dan kepala kusutnya.

"Kuroo-san, tanganku basah semua."

Tetsurou tergelak, "Kamu ini protes terus ya? Aku bahkan belum selesai."

Tangan kanan Tetsurou yang masih ternoda darah segar beranjak meraih kotak P3K di atas nakas yang terletak disamping kanannya, meraba isi dalam dan mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu basah _non-alcohol_ dan tisu kering. Selembar tisu basah ditarik dan diusap ke permukaan punggung tangan Karma dan telapak tangan. Selembar lagi yang baru kemudian diusap ke jari dan sela-selanya, menggosok pelan permukaan luka dengan penuh penghayatan.

Karma berjengit pelan, "Kuroo-san, dingin—"

Dua tisu basah bekas dibuang, jemari Tetsurou kini meraih tiga lembar tisu kering bersamaan dan mengusap lembut ke seluruh permukaan tangan Karma, dan setelah memastikan seluruhnya benar-benar kering, Tetsurou menyemprotkan cairan antiseptik di atas luka Karma. Pekerjaannya ditutup dengan tiga plester yang terpasang sempurna.

Tetsurou mengangguk puas,lalu memperhatikan hasil kerjanya dengan cengir kucing.

Jemari tangan kanan Tetsurou yang bernoda darah kering Karma itu kembali dipakainya untuk menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Karma. Tubuh mungil pemuda kepala merah ditariknya agar mendekat, Tetsurou menelengkan kepala, hidung bertemu perpotongan leher Karma dan Tetsurou menghirup aroma manis stroberi yang menguar dari rambut merahnya. Tetsurou suka, Karma selalu konsisten perihal selera.

Karma menjerit tertahan ketika Tetsurou menggigit cuping telinganya,"W-woi!"

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya mau menikmati imbalanku."

"...a-aku bukannya protes, cuma kaget doang."

Mendengar itu, Tetsurou melukis seringai. Ini artinya ia tidak mendapat penolakan, kan?

Tetsurou baru saja hendak melanjutkan mengigit-gigit areal sensitif ketika Karma tiba-tiba berseru,

"Ah, Kuroo-san! Jarimu masih kotor, kan lebih baik kalau dibersihkan dulu?"

Tetsurou mengangkat alis, menjauhkan wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Karma.

Oh, lihat wajah setan itu. Menyeringai licik dengan netra tembaga yang menyipit penuh muslihat. Alis merah dan dagunya diangkat tinggi, tampak sangat menantang dan meremehkan. Padahal tadi wajahnya tampak sangat menggoda saat kesakitan.

 _Tetsurou—Bagaimana bisa kau lupa kalau ini Karma_. Walau tak memberi penolakan, bukan berarti dengan mudahnya ia akan memberikan. Pasti sengaja berlaku demikian untuk membiarkan nafsu Tetsurou menggantung bak jemuran. Tetsurou balas menyeringai puas, senang dengan sifat Karma yang masih saja minta ditaklukkan dan dijinakkan.

Tapi jangan bilang Karma lupa kalau Tetsurou selalu menang?

Karma senyum manis ketika meraih tisu basah, menggosok tangan Tetsurou dengan lembut penuh gerakan _slow motion_. Secara literal, sebenarnya. Sengaja dilakukan dalam upaya mengulur waktu untuk memancing Tetsurou yang mulai tidak sabaran. Cara menyapu tisu basahnya anggun dan ayu sekali, tipis-tipis tanpa penuh penekanan agar darah yang dihapus menjadi sedikit-sedikit.

Tapi untuk apa memaksanya buru-buru kalau Tetsurou sudah tahu itu hanya umpan, kan?

Tetsurou menunggunya tandas bekerja dengan cengir santai. Karma membuang tisunya setelah selesai dalam jangka waktu sembilan menit.

Melihat itu, Tetsurou siap melancarkan aksi balas dendamnya.

"Eh Kar, aku jadi lapar. Goreng sosis mau ga?"

Karma mengiyakan tanpa prasangka.

Tetsurou kembali menyeringai, kali ini paling lebar hingga nyaris menyentuh dua telinga, tanpa ragu meraih gunting dan menoreh luka pada kelima jari kiri Karma, kali ini dengan sengaja menganggapnya _casing_ sosis sungguhan.

Lengkingan jerit Karma disambut telinganya dengan perasaan euforia.

.

.

. **end**

* * *

 **note.** Tadinya mendadak kepikiran pengen masukin adegan Karma ama Kuroo ejek-ejekan pake nama mantan. Kuroo nyebut-nyebut Asano, Karma nyebut-nyebut Tsukishima sekaligus Kenma. Mantab jiwa.


End file.
